


Ensnared

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem Musou | Fire Emblem Warriors
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 21:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18060446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Hunter and prey.





	Ensnared

**Author's Note:**

> For Drabble Soup, 'in the woods', October 2018.

Niles wasn't sure how he'd gotten so lucky, but he wasn't going to complain. Sakura was a vision, spread on his cloak and lit by soft sunlight filtering down through the trees. She'd offered to help him hunt; he'd only teased that she might be his prey. But game had proven scarce and, well, Sakura seemed surprisingly willing to be caught instead.

He knelt to kiss her and marveled at her soft moan and the way one of her hands reached to carefully brush his cheek.

She had to know what she was doing...

Perhaps he'd been the one snared.


End file.
